


The Protagonist Family Headcanons! (Cause this isn't a bad Idea at all)

by LunaticLuna



Series: Persona familiy stuff! [1]
Category: Persona 1, Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira needs a hug, All the protags are brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No oneis actually related though, Not really gay but it gets gay somewhat, Panic Attacks, Persona Series - Freeform, Please read?, REMEMBER LOTS OF HEADCANONS, Soiji Feels, Spoilers, There isn't much of a plot honestly, Though there isn't much really., You've been warned kiddos, but nothing happens, everyone is not straight, headcanons, i guess, i love my children, like big divergance, mentions of depression, plot doesn't exist here people, shrugs, slight angst, something as weird as this?, this gets gay, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Naoya, 28. Tatsuya,27. Minato, 26. Souji, 24. Akira, 16These lil-shits are a big-fucking family. No one has died, the world is still alive (Somehow) but the majority of the persona-happenings still exist (Technically). There is little plot, and don't think too hard on how Minato is here, because Even Idk how to bs my way out of that plot hole.This is a mess, but there should be family feels along the way. *Thumbs up*///SPOILERS BTW///





	1. World Buildup (I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I really shouldn't be making a new long-term story that'll never be seen, but fuck it, I love these children, and I'm shoving my headcanons onto them. 
> 
> They're all non-straight, and have personalities that actually kinda represents them (Though 1/2 are more... head-canon than anything) so they're not total Doorknobs (Geddit?)
> 
> I've had this Idea ever since I got into persona (After persona 5 because I'm a young millennial, who got curious about the screeching about 'persona' and was hooked), so any hate will just get a chuckle outta me :)

So, Akira's life wasn't the most... Calm, you could say. His parents were assholes who never liked him for... Some reason they never really cared to even give him. They hated each other, so there was always a fight _somewhere_ in the house over _something_. But, he had his friends. Or people who he liked to think as a 'surrogate family'.

He had met this family only five years ago, when they first moved. He was around 11 at the time, and he met the youngest of the family, Souji, who dragged him into the insanity that was his own.

There were four of them, and honestly, they were all a little weird in a quirky, but a good quirky, way.

Naoya Toudou, was the oldest. And while he only had that title due to physical age, his personality was more Akira's age. He acted more like a child of 11 that Akira did, and it was off putting at first to say the least seeing that he was 23 and an adult.

Tatsuya Suou, the second oldest, and acted like the eldest. He was the one, in fact, keeping everyone in line, and it was pretty amusing to see him smack Naoya around the head when he got too loud. He was only 22, but he acted much older. But with that family, he wasn't surprised.

Minato Arisato, the second youngest, and acted like a moody teen. Honestly, it was amusing, seeing him, a 21 year old go on about how 'living is pointless' while drinking tea. Everyone at this point just rolls their eyes at him, the effect obviously worn off already.

Souji Seta, the Youngest, was actually an enigma really. He didn't have a set 'persona' to show. It was as if, around that time, he had multiple personas that he had but never stuck. He wondered if it was a teen thing, since Souji was 16. Tatsuya said it was because he was still getting used to the move.

He had asked why they had moved, once, and they all sort of gave a weird look at each other. He wouldn't understand back then, the real reason for moving. But the majority of it they told him was true.

* * *

Naoya, after graduating school, moved around because he couldn't stand still. He eventually met Tatsuya, and they clicked. In a bother way at least. Tatsuya moved with him, and on their way met Minato. Minato wasn't in the best place, and they had found him before he decided to do something stupid. They had moved to the city and was planning on staying a while there since they could all get jobs. Then, they found Souji. He had gone through the similar experience as the other three (Something that didn't make sense until later) and was immediately accepted into the weird family. Even though it wasn't stated, Akira understood the implications of when someone had a bad family life. They then decided, that for the comfort of their little brother, that they'd move to a smaller, and much quieter area.

It was only later that he found out what they hadn't told him, and understood a lot more of them all.

* * *

He had explained to his Family, his biological family anyway, what had happened. But, as he expected, they didn't believe him. Because of course their son who never spoke up or went against them at all, would hurt someone for no reason. His surrogate family, which was more like an actual family than anything, actually believed him. Naoya told him to take it slow, and try to not blow the world up. Tatsuya told him that if he could deal with the insanity that was their household, he could handle a year away. Minato told him to stay strong, gave him an awkward pat, and left to his room. Souji gave him a big brother-like hug, and told him to 'be true to himself'.

It was barely even a month where he'd use that advice for the journey of the next year.

* * *

It took him a few weeks of avoiding his brothers until he caved. He had told Naoya everything, scared that the now 28 year old would laugh in his face. But in his surpise, he didn't. Well, he laughed, sure, but in a more 'Yes, it happened' sort of way.

Turns out, he had a lot to be filled in on getting back home.

Or so he thought.

He was working in the cafe with Soujiro. Seeing as now he was still only a teenager, with no more business with being a phantom thief, or going into the metaverse, he needed something to do. And he wasn't working his other shifts, so there he was.

He was just cleaning the tables as soujiro had asked him to do, when the door opened. He heard Soujiro's usual greeting, and brought up his silent 'persona'. He wasn't like Souji, who didn't know how to handle all of the persona's inside of him, which caused the array of reactions you got from him. He just stuck to one, which was the quiet brooding one. He kind of admired Tatsuya the most out of all of his brothers, so thats who he went to imitate. It worked, and while he seemed more 'delinquent' like rather than the 'aloof badboy', it did him justice. He even had the stare down pat.

"Ah, Aki-kun!" The voice made him look up in shock. There, in their glory, was his four brothers. Souji ordering something, Minato and Tatsuya already sitting down, and Naoya walking up to him.

"Nao-nii-san... What.. You should all be in-" He was cut off by a tackle from Naoya.

"Well, no, actually. We're deciding that we wanna live here. In shibuya. With you." He said, and he blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time.

"I think you broke him, Nii-san." He heard Souji's voice, but he looked over at the comfused.

"But... You moved because Souji didn't like the big city..." He said, and they nodded.

"I need to get over my fears some how. And you made a lot of friends here. Don't do what I did and leave them." He said, and he felt himself tearing up.

"AWH! Don't cry! Big brothers hear! We're all here!" Naoya said, higging him like a big brother.

"I think that's what's making him tear up in the first place." Tatuya's quiet, but amused voice called out, making souji and Minato laugh, while Naoya was trying to baby him and appologise.

Honestly... Some things never change.

* * *

They were all kicked out by Sojiro. Well, Naoya was, the rest was okay. But they all left, but Tatsuya gave him something before he left with the others.

"Here... You'll probably end up crying, so you may want someone with you." He said, the cheeky grin was the only hint he got before he left. Sojiro was curious and watched him open it. He only read the first paragraph before he was in tears.

_Naoyo Toutou._

_Thank you for you patience, as we are happy to tell you that you now officially have the custody of Akira Kurusu._

Fucking Naoya Toutou, had to be the best person in the world, and had to adopt him. Of Fucking course. He read, on, despite his tears.

_Akira Kurusu will keep his family name, unless explicitly stated. He will be your official Adopted brother. Congratulations._

It took Soijiro, Morgana, and Fuutaba to calm him down. And even then he was still too happy to function properly.

He probably scared a bunch of people at school the next day, seeing as how he was _smiling_ the entire day.

"Dude... are you okay?" Ryuji had asked.

"Yeah, you seem really happy. Did something happen?" Ann asked, and he couldn't take it anymore. He blurted out everything that had happened. They were happy for him, and he cried once more. Not as much, but enough to be worrying.

Looks like he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.


	2. Panic attacks and bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira ends up showing the other pantom theives something he's been hiding for a long time. Luckily Naoya is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, This is more personal than I'd like to admit... 
> 
> Enjoy?

"Alright, what do we do? We can't trust him, we know that." Makoto asked, and no one spoke. This was stressful, and that wasn't helping anyone.

"Well we can't trust him, but we have to comply." someone, Akira wasn't paying attention too focused on what was happening internally. He knew the symptoms of what was coming, and he knew that he was due one but this was bad timing. Why couldn't he panic when everyone is gone? The only ones who know that aren't family are Sojiro and Mona, simply because he lived with the two.

"Joker? You okay?" That was Mona, he knew. Mona has been with him a few times, and Mona could help him keep calm. He patted him lightly, and the moment he felt the familiar weight of four small paws on his legs, he relaxed a bit. Not much, but a bit.

"'m fine. Just... Tired." He said, and everyone nodded. Or he assumed so, the world was spinning and going in and out of focus. Fuck fuck fuck. He petted Mona slightly, trying to distract and focus himself. It wasn't working. Mona purred, and that helped, but not enough. fuck, he just wanted out right now.

Out out out out out out out out out ou-

"Out of what?" That was Ryuji, right next to him. Everyone was looking at him.

~~_Judging him._ ~~

"'m Fine... I need some fresh air..." He said, getting up. He walked downstairs to see a familiar face almost right in front of him. 

"Oh, Aki-Chan! Iwas just coming up. You alright? You look pale..." Naota looked worried. Shit, he's worried. Naoya shouldn't worry about him.

~~ He's worthless. ~~

~~ Useless. ~~

"I-I..." He couldn't say anything. He heard movement from above, and knew that his friends were also worried. Naoya looked him in the eyes, and Akira tried to keep the eye contact, but couldn't.

"Are you having another one?" Ah. Big brother mode was back. Akira burrowed his head into Naoya's neck.

"It's too much... I just want out. Please Big brother..." It's heard to talk. He must be crying again.There is a hand in his hair, petting, soothing. He felt something at his ankles, and a purr. A vibration. It's calming. He feels himself being sat down, and feels the small four paws of Morgana. Instinctivly, he starts betting, and the purring intensifys. It's calming.

"Good, that's your anchor. Now breathe, Akira. You need to breathe." Shit full name? He must be in trouble. "No, no no, Aki-chan, breathe normally. no need to hyperventilate." Oh, he was breathing too much? "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me using your full name, I'm sorry. But you need to calm down, Akira. I need you present enough to tlak to. Can you do that for me?" He couldn't do it. Being present isn't something he ccan do. It's too hard, too dificult.

"Joker, can you hear me? Everyone is worried becuase you're no okay. But they'renot going to judge you. You're safe here, Joker."

Safe

I'm safe.

_~~I'm not safe-I'm never safe at that house~~ _

~~~~But I'm not there. I'm at Le Blanc. I'm in the cafe. I'm away from that house. I'm Safe.

"There we go. That's it kid. You're doing great. You're with big brother, there isn't anything to worry about, yeah?" He feels like crying. He was safe. Safe safe safe safe. "That's right kiddo. You're safe. You're safe."

* * *

He wakes up to quiet muttering. 

"So that's the situation. Not surprised he never told anyone. The kids too independent and stubborn for his own good." Naoya. That was naoya's voice. But then why is it that he isn't near that voice? Who's he with?

"That's out leader for you. He's amazing at a lot of things. That include being an idiot." That was Ryuji. He's on Ryuji. Why is he on Ryuji?

"Looks like he's awake." Yusuke.

"Remember, don't barrage him with questions." Naoya again.

"You doing okay there, joker?" Futaba. He looked to his navigator and tired to nod. He ended up shaking his head.

"Head... Hurts...." He muttered.

"To be expected when you're bawling the entire time you're asleep." Soijiro. And coffee. He takes the coffee and takes a tentative sip. Safe. He's safe. He feels a hand on his back, rubbing.

"That's right Akira. You're safe." Akira smiled and relaxed into Ryuji, who tried to protest. But really the blond held him closer.

* * *

At some point, his brothers came into the scene, and Sojiro closed the shop. He was tired, loosely following the conversation. He was sure he fell asleep sometimes. Then it got late, and people started to leave. But his brothers never left. 

"Hey, I know you're his brothers. But I need to close up shop." Sojiro said. And Akira knew what that meant. They could stay.

"We know. Can can always take him to ours-" A smack and a resounding 'Ow' made him chuckle slightly.

"Moving him after a panic attack? Really?"

"Right, yeah, sorry."

"I say we stay the night. Cuddle pile."

"It could do us all good honestly."

Akira fell asleep, surrounded by 4 other heartbeats and warmth all around him, and a familiar weight.

* * *

Pain. That was what he woke up to. He opened his eyes blearily to see a glass of water and a pair of tablets. 

"For your headache." He looked up to Tatsuya. He smiled and took them.

"Thanks..." Tatsuya nodded, ruffled his head, and sat down. He looked around.

Naoya and Minato was still asleep. Souji was reading. He smiled.

It's as though he never left home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really plan this, I just thought Hey, how about Akira having a panic attack? Lets see if we can write that up in the time my brains active enough to write. I had this Idea when Ihad a huge ass panic attack, and just got around to attemtping to write it. Don't worry, I'll write more... uh... plot-based stuff later XP


	3. PERSONA 4 HIJINKS ON A COLLAGE NIGHT CAUSE SOUJI DESEVRES THE GAY LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IT'S LATE AND I WANNA GIVE MY LOVE FOR SOUJI, AND I HAVE COLLAGE TOMORROW AND I'M KINDA SCREWED A BIT SO I'MA SHOVE THIS OUT BEFORE I DIE CHEERS!

So Souji didn't have the best life.

Parents moving all the time, Having to live by himself or staying at someone elses for a week or two, now having a stable parent, let alone Mother or Father figure.

Yeah, He hated moving. And it got worse when he left Inaba. He had to leave everyone behind again. And it wasn't fucking Fair.

He got used to how quiet Inaba was, and the City didn't help him either. He wasn't in a good state when he got back and practically avoided his parents in spite despite the fact that they tried to dote on him with games and the likes. However, he did meet one person who somewhat changed his life forever.

Tatsuya. Well, Minato was there as well but Tatsuya was the one who he bumped into and helped him up.

Eventually, After talking and getting to know each other, Naoya involved, and realizing that they all had personas or at least went through some sort of life changing-persona based-save the world from ending experience, Tatsuya decided to go into 'bigbrother' mode as Minato called it.

After a good few months of dealing with Legal hijinks, Souji could finally give his 'family' the middle finger and moved to a smaller, less urbanised area. It wasn't Inaba quiet but it was calm, and while he was able to stay in touch with everyone, even visiting at times, he still had to make new friends. But, he had some constant for the next few years. Especially as he met a young child called Akira.

When walking home from school at one point, He heard crying, and wanting to help anyone he could because he was a good person, so he went to check it out. He had found a child around 11 balling his eyes out. And Souji, unsure on how to deal with upset crying children, brought Akira to his small but homey house.

There Naoya and Tatsuya made Akira chuckle by their comedic acts, Minato tried to look brooding but obviously failed when Akira just smiled at him.

Naoya at that point adopted him, And souji found out what It was like to be Tatsuya, wanting to protect this child at all costs.

Over the next few years, Souji finally found an easy persona to fall into. Calm, cool, and suave, as he liked to think, though Akira called him a Man-whore at one stage which made him remember Nanako and that day wasn't fun.

Then Akira came over with the news he was leaving to Shibuya on the grounds of being a good person and preventing a possible rape. Though he had to say, he wondered why the lady that was being forced into a car didn't fucking book it when the sleezbag let go of her when Akira distracted him, or why she didn't just kick him in the nuts and be done with it.

It didn't help that the entire family of four did think that Akira should have punched the man in the face, because he deserved it.

It was more or less a year passing, they all learned about Akira getting a persona in which none were surprised at, and sort of wondered what was going to happen to the world again, when Naoya came up with an Idea.

"Yo, Family meeting." And when everyone gathered into the living room Naoya started. "So, we all think of Akira as a baby brother, right?" He asked and the deadpan look he got from everyone was the only answer they all gave. "Right right. To get to the point. Well, Lets just say, Akira's parent are fucking assholes cause.. well just look." He showed the letter and Souji never felt so relieved.

Akira was his official baby brother. An adopted sense, but Legal family all the same.

So, Souji had a bit of a messed up background and while moving into a city wasn't the most comforting, they have a nice house (Which was really just a large-as apartment in souji's eyes), Akira doesn't have to suffer leaving his friends, and everyone in his persona group was going to meet up back in Inaba.

-skip to the meet-up of the P4 cast-

Everyone was excited to say the least. Teddie was still his weird self, Kanji was more chill, Rise knew his crush on Yosuke and was less Thirsty, Chie and Yukiko finally got together after years of pining and Yosuke... Was still cool and handsome as ever.

"Hey, Partner... There was something I've been debating on telling you for years now." This got Souji's hopes up.

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah. Chise said that If I didn't say anthing today she was gunna kick my ass until the next meeting." Yosuke laughed, and Souji joined knowing that Chise would do that.

"So, tell me. Now that you mentioned it, you gotta tell me, otherwise I'm oging to be curious for the next decade." He joked and Yosuke looked at his lap before looking at souji determindly.

Then all he could see was Yosuke's eyes as Souji was snogged by the boy he was pining on since he first stepped into Inaba. A good 6-7 years. Fuck.

He went home happy, and then realised that Yosuke had a job in another Junes department store somewhere in Shibuya.

Life was actually looking up. Boyfriend. Family. Apart form the obvious impending doom that was oging to happen because persona users tend to have that inthe job description. Though he did ask about Igor.

"Igor is weird. He has this deep voice and it's actually unnerving. The Twin wardens are terrifying, and I'm in a join cell for 'rehabilitaion' for some reason." That was weird.

"Huh, I remember Igor and Margret, Margret being really... Bland? And Igor having a weird-ass voice. I was in a limo, it was kinda smlal though."

"I was in a large ass elevator that hurt my eyes every time the light went past and Elizabeth was creepy as all heckle." Minato joined the small conversation. "But yeah, Igor with a deep voice? Nah mate, doesn't click with me. He's the guy to have a very creepy an ominous voice thats creepy simply because he wants it to be creepy and creep you out." Minato said, drinking his cup of tea. That sounded right.

"Huh, well whatever."

Akira probably should have heeded the words of his brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me I'm surprised my mum hasn't killed me yet for being up this late lol. 
> 
> Grammar? Spelling? English? Never heard of em before XD
> 
> *I did pass my GCSE Guys, I swear*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no romance yet, but it will be there... soon....  
> The first chapter was mostly Akira, and sorry about that. We'll do the other Protagonists later :D
> 
> Plot? Who she?  
> Consistancies? What's that? 
> 
> Any hate, will be either ignored, or thrown salt at. Come at me, Persona fans who I obviously pissed off :D XP


End file.
